Cowboy Love
by dakinevamp
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie have just moved to their Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's ranch. When they find 3 unbelievably gorgeous cowboys working there, will they be able to contain themselves? Rated M for later lemons.
1. Lemonade and Introductions

Cowboy Love

_A/N: There are not enough Cullen cowboy stories out there. So I decided to write one for pure personal pleasure. I hope you like the first chapter. I will be updating very soon, NEVER FEAR!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

******************************************************************************************

"So did ya here?"

"Here what?"

"Mrs. Cullen is bringing up a few gals to the ranch to come live with her and Carlisle."

"Esme? Are they family or something?"

"Apparently her brother Charlie and his ex-wife Renee, I think, adopted some curly haired cuties when they were still married. But when they split the girls got sent back and forth between the two until they were plum fed up. So after years of that they decided they had enough and asked to try come live with their country aunt and uncle. Since Renee went and got remarried and is traveling a lot with her new husband, he plays some sport, she didn't mind. She always liked the missus and poor Charlie was eager to have three females off of his hands. Obviously he jumped at this opportunity, and I don't blame him. So in the end they are comin' to live here at the ranch for a while and are supposed to be comin' here today."

"Today?"

"Yep."

"Great. Just what we need. A few love sick girls chasin' after us while we work." Emmett turned and kicked a clump of grass next to the gate we were leaning on. It was our lunch break and we were relaxing, watching the horses in the field. I turned to the sound of foot steps. Jasper came walking up, smelling of soap and wet dog.

"Just finished washin' Ole' Billy Black. He should be good until we next take him out rabbit chasin'." I grinned. He was, of course, talking about the ancient wolf-like dog Carlisle had for what seemed like, forever. It was like he and Carlisle had formed some sort of treaty back when he was a puppy, promising to co-exist in peace for life. Carlisle (ever the peaceful one) immediately claimed the dog as his one day when finding him in the woods, even though the mangy mutt had bit him, he still wanted to keep him. He now lives a spoiled life on fish fry, rabbits and cool porch shade. He even sired a few pups, back in the day. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Sam, Leah and little Seth(the runt of the litter and Esme's favorite) just to name a few. All of them good dogs and loyal as can be.

"Hey Jasper, did ya here what Edward found out from Mr. Cullen?"

"No, what?" Jasper eyed me curiously.

"Apparently, Mrs. Cullen is bringing up a few hens to come and roost." Jasper took off his cowboy hat and pushed his curly blond hair back, I frowned at it. I was always jealous of his hair, the ladies always went crazy for it. Unlike my own messy, disobedient bronze mop. Jasper raised an eyebrow and also frowned.

"How many hens?"

"Three."

"Hmm, not good." He leaned up against the railing with us, pondering. Jasper was always a quite thinker, so it wasn't a surprise to us that he took a few minutes before replying.

"When are they coming?"

"Today apparently."

"Hm. Well I guess there's nothin' we can do about it except avoid them as much as possible. And don't be startin' nothin' either. We can't afford to lose these jobs if one of them happens to fall for us. Plus, I don't want to offend Mr. Cullen by cavortin' with one of his girls. He is a nice guy and I respect him."

"Yeah, me too."

"Yeah. Carlisle is like a father to me. To all of us. And the same goes for Esme. She's the mother we never had. We can't afford to lose that."

With a few more nods of approval we got up to get back to work, our minds for a minute off of the problem of the mysterious girls.

******************************************************************************************

As we drove up the dusty road, I wondered if we would ever reach the ranch. We were in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't see any turn offs anytime soon. I was about to ask how far when I blinked and suddenly there it was. A little sliver of a gap. _Oh great, I'll never be able to find that if I'm on my own. _I wondered once again if we made a mistake by coming here.

I looked over to little Alice, catching her staring out the window with a forlorn expression on. Probably missing the mall already. She really did try to be positive about this change. She couldn't take Forks anymore than we could and wanted a change just as much as me and Rose did. At least she looked the part of a flashy cowgirl. She did go all out trying to match the part. With a flippy cotton skirt and breezy top with soft leather boots pressed with flower and vine patterns. Her short spiky hair just made her look like a spunky cowgirl ready to ride a horse. I smiled. Ah, Alice.

My gaze shifted to Rose sitting in shotgun. Dressed in cowgirl boots, tight grey jeans and a wife-beater she looked amazing. She always did. Her blonde hair fell into soft waves around her shoulders as she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs in anticipation. She was more enthusiastic about this change. After her last heartbreak, she was the most eager to get out of our hometown of the past 4 years. Usually the one with the not so positive thing to say, she really surprised me with her uplifting comments. She was the one to convince me and Alice to come out here in the first place, and we couldn't deny her anything. Not after what happened to her. I frowned.

And on to me. Bella. Plain Bella. Dressed in loose fitting jeans, a AC/DC t-shirt (a little too tight for me but what ever) and some converse, I looked like I always did. My wavy brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail that trailed down my back. I didn't bother to dress up. It just wasn't me and I didn't want my relatives to think I was someone I'm not. Me, I was nervous about this whole thing. Always anxious to please I naturally agreed to the sudden move after Rosalie suggested it. I felt bad for her and Alice was all for it too. So here we were driving up a winding road leading to a HUGE house. We passed a sign labeled "Cullen Ranch. Welcome." I let out a little sigh as Uncle Carlisle pulled the car up to the front of the house.

"Well here we are girls. Your new home. Come inside and meet your Aunt Esme." He smiled warmly at us and I couldn't help but smile back. He really was a nice man, of what I knew of him so far. I looked over to see a bouncy Alice looking around to the barn and far away stable, her eyes bright with curiosity. Rose looked just anxious in general. Probably ready to get settled in and start her new life and forget the past.

"I'll get the boys to help with the bags, you girls need to rest after such a long trip."

We started to protest but he just a held a hand up, smiling.

"No I insist. You girls look plain tuckered out. Come inside and have a glass of lemonade."

That did sound good. And I have to admit I was a little tired. But I was more curious about these so called "boys". Did he have children with Esme? I don't remember Rose mentioning any kids. But it might have slipped her mind in all the excitement. Oh well, I was great with kids. It sounded like fun. We walked inside only to be greeted by the smell of warm bread and an onslaught of hugs.

"Oh dear me! You must be the girls! Well, I'm your Aunty Esme but you can just call me Esme. We're all grown ups here. Oh come in, come in. Sit down there's some fresh cookies and ice cold lemonade if you want it. Oh, I'm just so excited you're here! You have to tell me all about Forks. How is my brother? I here he is Chief at the station now. That's wonderful, I was always so proud of him. Oh my, I just can't get over how beautiful you all are!"

After the greetings were over, we all sat down at the huge table in a giant, airy kitchen. The table was an old country wooden table covered with a checkered cloth and had a vase filled with pretty daises. We sat there for about 15 minutes, catching up on news until we heard a knock on the screen door.

"Esme, love? Could you help me with the door? Me and the boys have the girl's bags." She hurried over to the screen door and pushed it open. I looked down into my lemonade, suddenly nervous. _What if I didn't get along with their kids? What if they were mean-spirited little demons? I may be 23 but I DO have a soft soul…_ A commotion was heard and soon 4 pairs of booted feet were shuffling into the kitchen carrying bag upon bag (most of them Alice's). They dropped them onto the floor with a thud and I looked up to see 3 men in boots, buckles and hats standing there awkwardly.

"Boys! Take off your hats! There are ladies present." Esme's voice sounded sharp, but motherly.

Grinning the boys took off their hats in unison and I heard a gasp from behind me. In front of me stood the 3 most gorgeous men I had ever seen. Each of them looking as if they belonged in a Levis add for jeans. I met the eyes of the red-headed one and my heart began to flutter. He had green eyes. But not just any greens eyes, no I could see excitement, curiosity, disappointment (_hmm_), and something else floating around in those gold flecked emerald orbs. They looked to be portals of his soul. Sad and serious, but yet poetic. He blinked and I found I could suddenly breath again.

_Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_

******************************************************************************************

_A/N: This is NOT an Edward/Bella only story. It is equal parts ExB, AxJ, EmxR. I just started with them. PLEASE RXR!_


	2. Lofts and Dogs

Cowboy Love

Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews to the first chapter. I loved the response so much I whipped up the next chapter in my English class (I totally ignored the lesson on iambic pentameter for you all) so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

******************************************************************************************

**Rosalie**

I walked to the barn slowly, enjoying the smells and sounds of the country life. I really liked it here so far. It was so different from cold, rainy Forks. I mean, I missed daddy but we called him almost every night so I was happy. I frowned, Charlie was about the only thing I missed from that place. I was so eager to get away from our old town and the pitying looks that accompanied it, that I practically ran here. Bella and Alice were the only ones who didn't look at me like that and I was thankful for it.

I glanced down at my hand, I could almost feel the diamond ring that used to rest there. The cold metal band rubbing against my fourth finger. I sighed and clenched my hand, willing the pain to go away. I had to be tough Rose. The one innocent Bella and hyper Alice looked up to. They looked to me for answers and encouragement to go through with this change. Closing my eyes I reached the barn door and pushed it open. Enough of the past, onto the future. _I will move on._

******************************************************************************************

**Emmett**

I was in the middle of flinging hay over the loft when I heard the door open then close.

"Hey who's up there?" I heard a female voice call. I froze.

_Oh shit, not good. Not good at all!_

"Me." I ruffed loudly.

"Who's me?" The voice called. The click of footsteps coming up the ladder made me groan internally.

_Oh Lord, please let it be the gentle brown haired one, or maybe even the jumpy pixie. Anyone but HER._

I turned when I heard her reach the top of the loft ladder. I stopped blinking when I saw her, afraid I'd miss a millisecond of her beauty.

_Apparently, the Good Lord is busy right now…_

She flashed me a quick smile when she saw me and climbed up to join me. Leaning against a post she began to talk to me. Her voice sounded like angels singing.

"Hey you're Emmett McCarty right?" I nodded. "I'm Rosalie Hale, we met earlier. But I don't know if you remembered my name or not, it felt so hectic in the kitchen, I felt I should just come and re-introduce myself." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and I swallowed hard.

"Uh…howdy Ma'am, I mean Miss. It was nice meetin' ya. I did remember your name don't cha be worryin' about that. But as ya can tell I'm in the middle of workin' and I don't want to be rude, especially to a pretty lady such as yourself, but I kinda gotta get back to it." I saw her stare at my forearms which were showing since my work shirt was rolled up. I suddenly found myself flexing them, trying to make them stand out more. Showing her how much muscle I really had.

_Oh no, I'm already showing off for this gal and I barely knew her. I got it bad and that ain't good._

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you could show me around the ranch? I'm sure Uncle won't mind." She pointed to herself, "family ties, remember? I don't think you'll get in trouble." She turned around and began to climb down the ladder, giving me a wonderful view of her round ass in her tight jeans, I sucked in my breath.

_Well, hell._

Sighing, I put down my fork and began to follow her.

******************************************************************************************

We sat on the front porch steps, talking. She really was an interesting woman. Vicious as a wildcat and funny to boot. I found myself laughing more than I had in a week. And that's saying a lot, since I laugh all the time.

"Is it alright if I call you Rose?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

_I hope she doesn't mind…it just sounds so…right._

"Most people do." She smiled softly.

I turned when I heard a growl, immediately on the defense. I saw it was the young pup Jacob and his hackles were raised. He was crouched, staring at Rosalie with murder in his eyes. I moved to push her behind me as Jacob looked ready to lunge. He obviously didn't like Rosalie very much. I opened my mouth to quickly reprimand him but she beat me to it.

"You! Dog! Hush! What's his name?" She asked me, never taking her eyes off the dog.

"Jacob." I muttered, amazed.

"Jacob, down!" The dog looked confused, he blinked and stopped growling but didn't rise from his crouch. She frowned and walked out from behind me, a look of determination on her perfect face. I reached out to grab her but she shook her head.

"No, he needs to learn. He can't bite family." She looked at the puppy and snapped, "Absolutely not! No! I won't have any of your crap and no more tricks! Down. Jacob, DOWN!" I pitied the poor mutt, Rose's fury had nothing on a riled up wildcat.

Whining, the dog finally sank into a sit. Nodding her approval, she reached her hand out for the dog to smell and my stomach clenched in fear. But Jacob just gently sniffed her hand.

"Good boy, Jacob. You are a fierce dog. Loyal too. Protecting your friend like that. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him, there are other things I'd rather do to him instead." With a huff, Jacob laid down and closed his eyes, wagging his tail once he closed his eyes, ready for a nap. She chuckled and looked down, scratching his ears.

Rose looked up at me and grinned, once again blinding me with her beauty. "Ok, we've made our peace. I kinda like him. He's mean and young, reminds me of myself."

"What did ya say?" She blinked.

"He's mean?"

I shook my head an hooked my hands into my belt. "No earlier, when ya were talkin' to the dog."

"Oh." She looked at me and I stopped breathing, her gray eyes burning into mine.

Walking to me slowly, she placed her hands on my chest, stood on her toes and whispered in my ear, "There are other…things…I'd like to do to you." She trailed her hands down my chest and hooked her fingers into my belt loops, pulling me up against her chest. I could feel her breasts brush up against me as she leaned in to breath hot air on my neck. I let out a small moan when her tongue snaked out to lick behind my ear.

"But not right now." She then pushed me away and with an evil laugh, turned and walked into the house, her hips swaying seductively. I took a slow breath and pulled on the front of my jeans.

"Shit." I muttered.

_Edward and Jasper were gonna kill me._

******************************************************************************************

_A/N: Hehe. Silly Southern Emmett. Oh boy, I get hot just thinking about it. RXR PLEASE!_


	3. Cigarettes and Barns

Cowboy Love

Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I received on chapter 2, they made me smile. During the time that FanFiction wouldn't let us login I whipped up the next 2 chapters. Here's one of them. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

******************************************************************************************

**Alice POV**

I stepped outside, squinting at the sun. It was noon and it was HOT. I sighed as I lit a cigarette . I took a drag and exhaled, stretching my neck. I had just finished unpacking FINALLY and I was stressed out. I was intimidated by this whole "ranch, cowgirl" lifestyle I was now going to be leading and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't voice my discomfort to my sisters Rose and Bella. They both seemed to enjoy this place so far and I didn't want to rain on their parade.

I broke into a tiny smile. _The rain._

All of my clothes I had were for the rain so moving here just gave me an excuse to go and buy a whole new wardrobe. Which I took full advantage of, buying me and Rose the perfect outfit for this place. _Ok, outfits._

I tried to get Bella something too but she wouldn't allow it. She said that the clothes she had were perfectly fine. Shaking my head, I leaned against a porch post and took a puff. _Ah, Bella._

I heard the screen door open and I turned to see who was coming out. _Oh my. Him._ I looked down at his hand and saw a pack of cigarettes.

"Another smoker huh? I should have suspected, this being a ranch and all. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Brandon." I nodded my head in greeting.

Nodding in return, I heard him say softly, "Jasper Whitlock, pleased to meet ya." He lit his cigarette and fell silent.

I flicked the ashes off of the end of my cigarette as I stared at him through my lashes, trying to be sneaky about it. That's the thing about short hair. You can't be sneaky with it because you can't hide behind it. I looked him up and down, admiring the God send that is Jasper Whitlock. His name sent a fuzzy feeling to my toes and fingers and I swooned on the inside.

He wore worn cowboy boots, faded jeans, a shiny belt buckle and a light cotton shirt. His hat sat beside him on a porch railing. It was obvious he was a hard working man, the hardness of his shoulders stood out underneath the thin fabric. But north of that was a sight worth paying to see. Long, golden curls fell into the eyes of the most handsome face I'd ever seen. He was so beautiful. His strong chin and cheekbones made me want to caress his face and soften the frown lines that rested on his forehead. His sky blue eyes were amazing to stare at. Putting even the most cloudless sky to shame.

I jumped when he spoke, afraid I'd been caught staring. _Or drooling._

"I'm the only one who smokes here, I mean Carlisle will have a cigar occasionally but everyone else, no." I nodded slowly. I didn't even know he had heard me make my remark about him smoking. He seemed so deep in thought. He also seemed nervous for some reason and that in turn made me nervous. It was like he was projecting his emotions onto me. _Weird._

But nevertheless I was determined to make him like me as a person so when he stomped out his cigarette on step and kicked it into the dirt I piped up, "Where are you going?"

He looked up, startled. "too feed the livestock. Ya wanna come? Help me with it I mean?" He seemed shocked that he had offered, so before he could take it back I nodded enthusiastically.

He sighed. "Well come on then."

Turning, he began walking to the barn. I quickly smooshed my cigarette and followed him, a grin plastered across my face.

******************************************************************************************

**Jasper POV**

I rubbed my sweaty palms onto my jeans as I walked to the barn, the little pixie of a Goddess following close behind me. I could hear the soft crunch of her shoes on the dirt making me stomach do flips. After the immediate shock melted away I began wondering over and over again why I asked her to join me. I wasn't supposed to be encouraging a relationship with any of them and here I was inviting this girl to help me with my chores. Maybe it could only be a friends thing, but I knew that with the way I felt I wanted it to be more than that. I was never one to doubt my emotions and I have always been able to detect what I felt to a point. She was more than a girl to me. Form what I saw of her body I could easily see that she was a full grown woman. But not even woman could describe her. She was a siren. And her sweet song had pulled me in since I first saw her days ago.

Maybe I invited her because it hurt me to see that look of longing on her face as she sat there quietly smoking. Maybe I was hoping that perhaps the barn animals could cheer her up, Maybe I was hoping I could cheer her up. That's why I acted on a spur of the moment decision. This is what I get for not thinking things through like I usually do. _I am a fool._

******************************************************************************************

**Alice POV**

I leaned against a barn stall as I watched jasper pet a cow on the head affectionately. The restless animals in the barn had immediately quieted when Jasper walked in. Almost as if he was sending out waves of calm to them. It was amazing to watch him move and talk.

"What's her name?" I tilted my head to the side waiting for him to answer, I had noticed that he took a while to think through what he was going to say before he said it so I stood there patiently. When he looked down at me, _he was quite tall_, my stomach fluttered.

"Her name is Angela. She is the quietest and nicest cow ya'll ever meet. Ya can go on and pet her if ya'd like to. She won't bite." He flashed me a grin and walked away. I stared after him, breath taken. Smiling I reached out to stroke the cow's head. As I sat there petting Angela, Jasper went around finishing his chores. It was quite except for the sounds of the animals and Jasper's boots thunking around on the ground. It wasn't an uncomfortable, akward quite but more like a companionable silence. Standing there I got to thinking, I liked Jasper. I mean REALLY liked him. But the thing was I didn't know if he liked me back. Never one for being secrets though, I decided to tell him. I had to tell him. I know we just met but the feelings that were coursing through me couldn't be denied. But when I had no idea. _I guess now's better than later. Waiting won't help. _Taking a deep breath I turned and walked across the barn to him. His back was to me so I stood on my tip toes to tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around I gasped. His eyes were burning with want.

******************************************************************************************

**Jasper POV**

_I could sense her a mile away._

Her presence making me more quite than usual. But at the same time her presence was a pleasant experience. Her emotions were so easy to read and I could obviously tell she felt something for me. How strong I had no idea. My own emotions were in a turmoil. I was able to tell that I was head over heels for her already but I couldn't do anything about it. And I had no idea if she knew.

I heard her start to walk over to me and my heart began to pound erratically in my chest. I bet she could hear it from where she was. I wanted her so bad but she was forbidden. I could never have her and I needed to resign myself to that. But when I felt her tiny hand tap my shoulder I had to show her how I felt. If not in words. Turning, I saw her gasp. I burned for her. I let her see all the emotions within me and I think it frightened her a bit. I needed her more than I needed air. And I wanted her to know that even though I could never tell her.

Standing on her tip toes, I smiled at how short she was. She reached a hand to my face and brushed a curl from out of my eyes.

"Alice…" I breathed.

"What took you so long?" was all she whispered, never breaking my gaze.

And that's when I stopped caring, I needed her and she needed me. For life. For eternity. And I was never letting go. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto a stall door. I cast my eyes downward and mumbled bashfully, "Sorry, ma'am." She placed her hand under my chin and lifted my face so she could look into my eyes again. Smiling, I brought my face closer to hers, bringing our lips to touch in a soft kiss.

_Edward and Emmett were gonna kill me._

******************************************************************************************

_A/N: OK, I know they are feeling some strong stuff really early on but hey, it's Jasper and Alice. It happened exactly like that in the books. Up next, Edward and Bella! PLEASE RXR!_


	4. Apples and Agreements

Cowboy Love

Chapter 4

_A/N: (sigh) This chapter is my trouble child. When you've written so many Bella and Edward stories it's hard to re-word their love without being repetitive. Ya know? Anyway I'd like to apologize for taking so long. It was bad of me. _

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. I love the response I'm getting to this story. Even though it was a bitch to write I'm finally happy with it. _

_Chapter inspired by the song Just Friends by The Jonas Brothers (haha)_

"_**Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me.**_

_**To the end of time tomorrow you're mine, it'll happen.**_

_**I've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden. **_

_**I just keep on dreaming, but it's cool cause we're just friends."**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

******************************************************************************************

**Edward POV**

I stared at the pile of bags, my mouth hanging open. I heard Emmett groan and I looked over to see Jasper staring at the car's open trunk, wide-eyed. It was filled to the brim with suitcases.

_How many clothes do __three teeny boppers__ need?_

Naturally, I assumed they were spoiled brats and I felt myself groan along with Emmett. I was dreading their arrival because I really didn't need this crap. The apples were in full fruit and I was going to have to harvest them soon and with only three workers plus Carlisle and Esme it was going to be tough work. Maybe I can ask Carlisle to invite Tanya's family down to help…

_Oh well, I__'d__ better get started. The sooner I start the faster I get done and then I can go see the horses._

Growling under my breath, I picked up as many bags as I could carry and began to shuffle towards the house. I heard Emmett mutter under his breath.

"At least they'll be so busy unpacking they won't ever bother us." We all laughed, the mood lightened considerably.

Carlisle asked Esme to open the door and we all walked into the kitchen, dropping the bags on the floor. Esme chided us for not taking our hats off in the presence of ladies and we all grinned.

_Ladies, __ha,__ Esme is such a mom._

We took off our hats and looked up bracing ourselves for the tortuous introductions. I froze.

Staring at me were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were on the face of perhaps the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen in my twenty-four years. A million feelings and emotions rushed through me as I gazed into those pools of melted chocolate. My insides turned warm as she met my stare without fear. She looked puzzled and I resisted the urge to walk over and caress her face, her skin looked soft as silk. I was immediately fascinated with her but I felt the disappointment well up within me.

_I would rather it had been a young girl . Not this, this amazing creature. I can't deal with this. Not now…_

I lost my train of thought as I continued to stare at her, fixated. It was so easy to lose yourself in those eyes.

_I was lost. And I wasn't coming back any time soon._

******************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I walked through the orchard, my mind reeling. I absolutely loved this place. The trees, the smells, the animals…the people.

_The people. Hmm. Stop that, he's a worker for your uncle and that's all. It doesn't matter that he is the most gorgeous man you've ever seen and the sheer sight of him leaves you in a blushing puddle of goo. It doesn't matter that he haunts your dreams both day and night…you can't have him. Ever._

I shouldn't bother me since I barely knew him, but it did. I felt a pull to him that had left me dazed and confused whenever I saw him. I sighed, distraught.

"Edward Masen." I mumbled.

_My unattainable Greek God._

"Yeah?"

I jumped and screamed. Spinning around I brought my hand up to my heart. It was beating like crazy. The exact God I had been thinking about jumped down from an apple tree right next to me, a shiny fruit in his hand. Landing with a puff of dust, he handed me the fruit. It was harvest time and the trees were filled with bright red fruit.

"Want one?" I nodded and took the apple from his hand. Our fingers brushed and I felt my face heat. I knew I was as red as the apple and I wondered why the ground hadn't opened up and swallowed me yet. He heard me say his name which meant he knew I was thinking about him.

_You know, I've always been fond of turning into dust…I wonder, is it actually possible to DIE of embarrassment?_

"Miss Swan? Bella?"

I snapped out of it, but I was still nauseous with the shame of being caught daydreaming about him. By him.

_Oh God._

"Yes?" I replied weakly.

******************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

She looked ill and I was worried. I hope I didn't frighten her too badly. I had just acted on instinct. When she called I had to answer. I couldn't help it, I would cut off a foot if she asked. Seeing she was lost in her own thoughts I reached towards her, concern edging my voice.

"Miss Swan? Bella?"

Her eyes came back into focus and she replied weakly, "Yes?"

"I was just wonderin' if ya were alright. Ya looked as pale as milk and I wanted to make sure ya weren't gonna faint or nothin'…I mean…I'd catch ya but still…" I scuffed my boot in the dirt, suddenly self-conscious.

She smiled brightly and shook her head. The smell of her hair wafted over to me and I breathed it in deeply.

_Strawberries, mmm._

"No, I'm fine. I was just a little spooked. I had no idea you were there. By the way, how did you know I prefer Bella?"

It was my turn to blush. The truth was I had obsessively listened to any tidbit Esme or Carlisle had said about her, too afraid to ask myself.

_She likes Denver omelets, she doesn't like peas, she knows the jingles to all the local commercials already, she has a extensive knowledge of readin', she quotes Shakespeare frequently, she doesn't wear skirts a lot, she prefers no make-up, cooks like a Queen and she loves to take walks. I didn't know nearly enough._

"Oh, um, I guess I heard ya sisters call ya Bella once or twice is all. And ya just seem like one to me." I stared at the ground when I heard her laugh.

_Oh great, now she's laughin' at me. Probably thinks I'm a freak or somethin'. "Ya just seem like one to me"…God. How could I be so careless?_

"Oh well. That's fine. Very observant of you, may I call you Edward? Mr. Masen just seems so formal and I'd like for us to be friends."

My head snapped up, "That's not a good idea. We shouldn't be friends, ya hear?"

Her face fell and my heart squeezed.

"Oh, I understand." She mumbled quietly.

I yearned to grab her in my arms and promise her the world, but that wouldn't be wise. So instead I tried to offer her some sort of explanation.

"It's just, ya…uh, I mean…we can't, uh…" I sighed frustrated, "Ya wanna take a walk?"

Nodding, she turned and started walking down the row of trees. Taking a huge breath, I began to follow her.

_What am I gonna say to her?_

******************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

"So let me get this straight," I paused to gather my thoughts, "You are saying you can't be my friend because you're afraid you'll get fired?"

_I was confused to say the least._

"Well no, I mean yes, and no." He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end.

_Beautiful._

"Bella, ya just gotta understand. I can't get to close to ya because I don't wanna hurt ya. If I manage in any way…I just, I couldn't live with myself. We just met and already I feel like I can't stay away from ya. And if we were to further this," he gestured to me and him walking, "It's just not a good idea."

He looked at me, his eyes begging me to understand.

_And I did. But it __didn't mean I had__ to agree with it._

I stopped walking, we were lost out in the middle of the orchard and I had trees on both sides of me, their branches bowing with the labor of holding up so many fruit. I leaned against a trunk to bask in the shade as I considered my next words.

_Why is he afraid of me? I'm not anything to him, we just met. Or maybe there's something more to it. Maybe he is afraid of just that. Something more…_

I wondered at his words. Did he feel the same pull as I did? The need to be near him, that couldn't be ignored. I tried for days to force myself not to talk to him or go near him.

_But I __didn'__t want to anymore, why should I? I WANT to be with him. I shouldn't have to hide it. But maybe not just yet. I don't think we're ready for that right now._

I made up my mind. These feelings were new to me and I assume to him, so I should take it slow. We both needed that.

I beckoned for him to come closer.

******************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I didn't even hesitate when she called me over. I would follow her where ever. She grabbed my hand and I froze. She laced our fingers together and stared into my eyes. Her hand was soft and warm, pleasant to hold onto, it didn't go unnoticed by either of us that our hands seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces.

"I understand you're afraid of what you're feeling. I am too. I've never felt this way, let alone this early. I know you have reasons to stay away from me which I respect but I can't stay away from YOU. And I don't think you can either. No matter how much you try. So I'm not going to and I don't think you should either. I don't want to force you to make any decisions you're not ready to make, so I think we should take it slow. I guess what I'm trying to say is, friends?"

She exhaled loudly. That had been a pretty long speech. I realized she was staring at me expectantly, waiting for a reply. I thought about it.

_She had made the jump. She put herself out there when I couldn't. She was amazin'. I would adore her forever._

Smiling, I brought our entwined hands up and kissed each of her smooth, pale fingers.

"Friends." I agreed.

_For now._

I gulped when I realized what I had put myself into. There was no turning back from here. We had made a connection that would forever change our lives.

We turned and continued to walk down the row of trees, our hands never leaving each others.

_Jasper and Emmett were gonna kill me._

******************************************************************************************

_A/N: Gahh! I'm done with this chapter! FINALLY! Victory dance time. Ok, so if you don't hate me by now for making you wait so long you should RXR PLEASE! And since you've been so sweet by waiting patiently, I will reward you with a lemon next chapter. OMG OMG OMG A LEMON!!! The possibilities…_

_And to my beta. Emily. You rock my world. No, I wasn't going for the book cover or movie scene with the apple thing, it just happened like that. I just saw it in my head and was like "yeah…that'll work." BUT I do like that idea, so I'm stealing it and saying that I DID intend for it to be that way. Also, I changed t'ween to other things, to get rid of the confusion and I added on that last sentence about the hands (thought of it last night). ANYWHO, thanks doll. You're amazing at this, as usual._


End file.
